The present invention relates to a small portable vibrator which can be folded and driven by electric dry cells.
Conventionally, the portable vibrator has been comprised of the grip accommodating dry cells, and an arm provided with projections and orthogonal to the grip.
The conventional vibrator comprising the grip and arm is bulky and inconvenient. The vibrator in which the vibration device operates when a switch provided in the grip is switched on, takes an unnecessary long time to operate, rapidly exhausting the dry cells.